Heaven on earth
by Yokonachan
Summary: Sonic cried the first time when Shadow crashed down to earth. leaving only a golden ring from his wrist and an emotionaly shadered Blue Speedster. he now aches for the one he misses to come back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

the beautiful leaves falling from the once so green trees.  
falling with colours to ease the eye.  
first yellow then red and at last brown witch falling to the concreet of the deserted street.  
wind blowing the leaves away on the frontyards of the people who where preparing for the upcomming winter.  
peacefull without cars passing and birds... complete silence.

running tru those deserted streets was a blue hedgehog also known as Sonic.  
lost in thoughts running tru the city with nothing crossing his path..  
cheer bless for the hedgehog who loved racing more then anithing!  
with a green scarf around his neck to keep him warm for the blowing wind.  
two gloves on each hand swinging with it's owner on the ritm of his steps of red and white striped shoes. running for wat seemed like eternity.  
twinkling around his one wrist was a golden ring...  
the only thing that remembered his friendship with his one double...  
they where first rivals. with anger and hatred involved...  
but in the end they fought together to save planet earth.  
but something went wrong and sonic ended up with holding his doubles hand, so that he wouldnt crash into earth.  
but he only did one thing... he took of one of his golden rings of his wrist and gave it to Sonic before falling to earth.

that was the first time that sonic actually cried.  
when he looked again at the shiny golden ring around his wrist while running tru station square.  
a tear slipped past his cheek ... for the second time in his life.  
he wept the tears of with the back of his gloved hand.  
"Why...?" he asked.  
"Why can' i forget about you ... fill that empty whole inside of me?"  
he asked while running out of the city to the top of the hill that was nearby with a large tree on top.  
it was starting to get dark and the stars already where at the sky that was turning dark blue.  
Sonic looked up at the stars and whispered with words only he could understand...  
he sat there under that tree still didnt want to go home...  
"the pain, the emotions... of that single empty whole inside of me..." he whispered  
"that such a thing can hurt so much"

he stood up and wanted to go and think of something else wich seemed inpossible.  
the only place he knew he was alone to think his clearest thoughts ...  
that was on the cliff that hung over the sea.

Sonic always whent there if he was in an emotional mood.  
so he gave a quiq run and was there in 5 min...  
he looked at the sea that twinkeled from the light of the stars and moon.  
darkblue with shiny diamonts in there that twinkled at every movement of the large and obliviant sea.  
Sonic was now a little confused...  
how could i be scared of something so beautiful and unique as wat he saw now...  
he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft breese and the sound of the waves crashing into the cliff.

Sonic felt himself falling into his own thoughts.  
wind crossing his face rapidly.  
"WAIT A SEC!!!!" he yelled while opening his eyes.  
and noticed that the cliffpoint where he was standing had broken of  
and he was falling towards the ocean( and he can't swim!!!!!!!!!!!!)

sonic felt the icy cold surrounding him.  
he saw only darkness around him ... and above many flickering lights ogf the stars and moon.  
and he felt cold running tru his vanes and he started to loose his consunce when he fell dieper into the dark ocean.  
"so this is the end?" he thought.  
right there and then he heard something jumping into the water and he saw something heading his way...  
"oh great sharks...i'm going to drown and this things are gonna eat me alive wat a joyfull death"  
but when the thing was coming closer he noticed that he saw that figure before.  
when he was close enough for onic to see who it was Sonic fainted with the final words  
"Shadow"? and for that moment that empty whole inside of him was gone !

end chapter 1 :3


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonic woke up he was lying in a comfortable bed.

He looked around to see his surroundings.

He was in a black and red room with a red closet in the corner.

The window was covered with a red curtain who let out a fade light.

"Where the hell am i?" the hedgehog thought.

He tried to sat up strait but he fell down again with his head in the soft pillow.

"That scent…" he thought while he smelled the familiar smell that made him feel fuzzy inside.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember wat happened last night.

Just then the door opened and Sonics ears perked up to hear the upcoming person.

"Well well….. Sonic I thought you where a goner hmph!" The mysterious voice chuckled.

Sonic opened his eyes and the mysterious person opened the drapes to reviel flashing sunlight.

Sonic's eyes narrowed by the immense amount of sunlight.

When his eyes got a little more use to the light he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Well seems that that fever you got is finally disappearing." The mysterious person said giving Sonic a faint smile.

"Wait a min!!!I know that voice!" The blue hedgehog thought.

When his eyes got fully normal he saw a black and red hedgehog sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sh…Shadow?" he said with disbelieve.

"Yes Sonic it's me or who'd did you think it was?? Orlando Bloom? In you're dreams!" he said chuckling.

"Well no not that…" he said with his ears down.

He almost forgot that Shadow could be immensely rude and arrogant.

"Then what was it?" Shadow said.

"Well at first I didn't think it was you because I thought …… well I thought…" Sonic couldn't get the words out.

He didn't knew how Shadow would react if he said that he thought Shadow was dead!

Shadow would start to beat him up or he would just laugh in his face! Witch Sonic hated the most!

"Because you thought what?" Shadow asked eagerly to know.

Sonic looked right into Shadow's ruby eyes and he had to say it now!

"Becauseithoughtyouwheredead!" He said already putting his hands over his face for protection. closing his eyes.

Sonic was waiting for the pummelling he was gonna get from Shadow. But to his surprise…

Nothing happened! No pummelling no laughing….. nothing.

He then felt a hand slowly putting his hands down.

He opened one eye for checking and he saw Shadow giving him a smile.

"C'mon Sonic! Me dead you gotta know me better than that!" The black hedgehog said.

Sonic now looked at Shadow's crimson eyes who looked back at his.

Shadow saw confusion in Sonic's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Well ….. I thought you where gonna beat me up because what I asked!" Sonic replied.

"About what?"

"About that you where dead!" he said.

Then Sonic saw Shadow's right hand go up to him and like a reflex his eyes closed for a coming punch in the face.

But then Sonic felt Shadow's warm hand on his cheek.

Sonic immediately opened his eyes and felt his cheeks becoming warm.

He looked in Shadow's ruby eyes and he saw … not hatred or cold but… concern.

"I thought you were!" Shadow then said.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic couldnt look away

Sonic couldnt look away. he felt as he was sick and happy all at thesame time.  
whenever he looked in Shadow's eyes he had those feelings that mixed up.  
he had those feelings everithime for the first moment he met Shadow. he thought it was just a feeling of plain rivalry. but it seemed it was more then that.  
Shadow on the other hand was too feeling something diffirent everytime he was with Sonic. he felt the exact same way with Maria. the one friend he ever had.  
but because he wasnt so good with feelings he pushed them away and replaced them with anger to Sonic. witch he regretted most. and that was why he saved Sonic to set things right.  
"Sonic?"  
"Yeah Shadow?"  
"did you ever had that strange feeling? of sickness and joy all at once?"  
"Well yeah... but why do you..."  
"When do you have that feeling Sonic?"  
"When? well i... uhmmm i... uh.."  
Sonic looked in shadows eyes and noticed he leaned forward slightly making the gap between them quite small. he could see ... no that couldnt be true Sonic thought.  
that couldnt be love in shadow's eyes! could it?

but when Sonic was about to say something he got a terrible headache and an explosion filled the building.  
"Shadow the hedgehog! This is DR. Robotnic!! We know you have Sonic the hedgehog hand him over peacefully and whe won't hurt you!!" the voice rampaged thru every corner of the district.  
"Damn" Shadow thought looking outside.  
he then looked back at sonic and saw him lying on the bed with his legs up high and his hands on his head with a painfull look on his face.

"Sonic? SONIC??"  
"IT HURTS!!" he replied painfully.  
Shadow lay his hand on his forehead and noticed his temperature was rising drastic. he had to get away of the noise and go somewhere quiet and fast.

"Sonic can you walk?" Shadow asked him.  
"I think so... why?"  
"Listen to me Sonic you need to get out of here got it ? go east. i'll hold them of!!"  
"But Shadow you couldnt possibly..."  
"SONIC GO!!"

with that sonic got a reflecs and sped to the door and jumped out of the east window. he sped thru the forrest till he came to a grassy field and stopped.  
he panted hard and looked back at the direction.  
"That's it!!" he said with annoyance in his voice  
"when my headaches over i'm going back to help him." he said

He sat down and felt something. when he got it out he saw wat made him more reluctant to go back!  
it was the ring he got from Shadow...


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic soon felt the headache go away

Sonic soon felt the headache go away.  
he still looked at the ring with thought's bouncing i his head from one side to the other... feeling regret that he left Shadow there.  
"he's only a good friend right? he just helped me because he was my friend right?"  
he thought..."but why does these thought's feel so wrong?"  
he grasped the ring harder not looking away.  
"he was so nice to me! he saved me!! and it was my fault that he fell down from space to earth... it was my fault!! and still he was nice to me!!"  
he looked in the distance and felt the ground tremble.  
"wat's going on?" he said  
he saw a big red glow coming from the direction of Shadow's house.  
"SHADOW!!" Sonic's mind speeded in thought's and images of wat he and his black counterpard had gone thru.  
"this feeling he was talking about... it can't be love can it? no that would be too symple... but maybe it is that symple!" he thought.  
he suddenly realized he didnt answered the question from Shadow...  
"well that gives me a stupid but usefull excuse to go back!!" he said smiling  
with that he rushed back down the path as fast as his legs could take him.

when he got to the house Eggman was waithing for him witch didnt give Sonic a good feeling!  
"AHAH! there you are! you're going to die today hedgehog! i garantee it!"  
"GOD JEEZES EGGBUTT HOW MENNY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT LIE!!"  
"just watch hedgehog!"

Eggman then lowered something from the ship that was hovering before him.  
it was shadow but there was something wrong with him.  
"Shadow?" Sonic looked at Shadow who smiled devily at him.  
Sonic noticed to his chock that Robotnic mustev done something to him.  
his eyes where no longer filled with the ruby pupils but they where completely red.  
"Behold! he will fight you Sonic!! till either one of you dies MUAHAHAHAAAA!!"  
Sonic looked shocked at the Shadow who was now smiling to him.  
it gave him a shiver from down his spine!  
"Shadow no!" he said.  
Eggman was still laughing maniacly when Shadow started to step to Sonic slow but steady. Sonic took a step backwards.  
he was not able to fight Shadow! not now!  
Sonic walked backwards till he was stopped by a forrest tree.  
he looked while Shadow was getting closer and closer to him and he was sure nothing would stop Shadow now from beating him to death!!  
"No Shadow please!! don't lett me fight you!!" he begged to the smiling hedgehog  
"I'm sorry Sonic but i can't!!" Shadow replied  
with that Sonic felt a fist drive into his stomach. and then a kick to the head that send him right into the nearby tree.  
Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifted him till there faces where on thesame height.  
"Why arnt you fighting me Sonic? Scared?!" Shadow laughed maniacly!  
"I don't want to fight you Shadow!!" Sonic said with tears forming in his eyes.  
"THEN DIE!!" Shadow yelled while punching Sonic into a wall.  
"HMPF!! you're weak! i better end this quiq then i'm rid of you!!"  
Shadow was now forming energy in his right hand to give Sonic a final blow.  
"SHADOW WAIT!!" Sonic yelled witch stopped Shadow for a slight second.  
"before you finish me of i have to tell you something!"  
"Fine but make it quik will ya!!" Shadow said pissed off.  
"do you remember that you asked me a question about a feeling?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes but wat has that to do with this?!" Shadow's energy ball was again growing.  
"GRRRR ENOUGH YOU'RE DEAD HEDGEHOG!!" Shadow said while getting ready to trow the energy at sonic.  
"I HAVE THAT FEELING WHEN I'M WITH YOU SHADOW!!" Sonic yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic soon felt the headache go away

"I HAVE THAT FEELING WHEN I'M WITH YOU SHADOW!!" Sonic yelled.  
Shadow was stunned. looking at Sonic who was now on his knees crying.  
his hands where on the ground and tears fell loose.  
Shadow didnt know wat to do. deep inside the true Shadow gained control over his body again after Sonic said those words.  
but the dark Shadow controled by Eggman was not finished yet.  
before Shadow could gain full control dark Shadow drived his fist one more time in Sonic's face. wich send the blue speedster a few meters further.  
Sonic was almost losing his contiusness from the bloiw and headache that started again.  
Shadow was about to attack again unil Sonic pulled the ring out that he got from him and held it out in front so Shadow could see it clearly.  
"REMEMBER THIS?" Sonic yelled trying to ignore the pain.  
Shadow looked at the ring that was glowing in the sun.  
"I HAD THAT FEELING EVEN THEN!!" Sonic continued.  
"MAYBE YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY SHADOW!!"  
"BUT I HAVE TO SAY THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!"  
Shadow chifted a little. When Shadow gained control again his eyes gained there normal ruby pupils.  
He stared at the blue speedster who was now on the ground kneeling.  
"s...Sonic?" Shadow said while he saw Sonic holding the ring in front of him.  
"SHADOW!! I... LO...lo..." Before Sonic could finnish his sentence he fel on  
the ground uncontius.

Shadow then was aware of wat Sonic was going to tell him and wat he had done to him. he turned around to see Eggman laughing in his robocar.  
Shadow felt an inhuman hatred that filled his body.  
he stormed to Eggman and grabbed him by the neck. with eyes filled with pure rage he looked at Eggman right in the eye's.  
"You know Eggman..." Shadow started in his husky and rage filled voice.  
"I thought there was no one worse then the people of G.U.N."  
"But then i met you!!" He yelled while Eggman looked right in the eye's of death himself.  
"They took the thing away from me that was most inportant to me at that time!"  
he grabbed Eggman's trothe tighter.  
"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LETT YOU DO THE SAME!!"

He trew Eggman with enourmous speed inside of one of his ships that exploded inmediatly.  
Shadow now looked with whide eyes. the explosion was growing and growing.  
he looked down and saw Sonic still lying there. if they would stay here they would probably be sucked into the explosion and die!  
he rushed down picked Sonic up and sped down the path Sonic had taken earlyer with the burning fires behind them.  
Shadow picked out a chaos emerald and flashed away just in time.  
he appeared again in the feald where Sonic had gone only a few min ago.  
he lowered Sonic into the gras and hoped he would be alright.  
Sonic was starting to chake heavily. like he was having a nightmare.  
Shadow began to panic and tried to calm him down.  
he hugged Sonic trying to make him feel better.

Sonic emediatly opened his eyes and got the image again of the battle with dark Shadow wich made him scream. and he screamed the words he hadnt finished because he had fainted.  
"I LOVE YOU!!" Sonic yelled.  
he then got a normal view again and noticed he was in the field again...  
being hugged by the one he loved the most.  
"Sh... Shadow..?" Sonic asked still Shocked.  
"Sonic i'm so reliefed that you're ok!! i thought i had lost you!!" Shadow said  
Shadow now let go of the hug and looked Sonic in the eye's in the most caring kind of way Sonic had ever seen them.  
"Shadow... about wat i said back there..." Sonic said quietly.  
" I heard every word Sonic" Shadow said  
"R...realy well i uhmm i..." Sonic said hesatatly  
"Sonic... don't you ever think i don't feel the same way!" Shadow said  
these words made Sonic smile that would make every guy straight.  
"Does.. that mean.."  
"Yes Sonic... the feeling i was talking about.. was love"  
"But then... i mean..."  
"I love you too Sonic!" Shadow then grabbed Sonic in for an unbelievable kiss.  
Sonic was wide eyed. the words Shadow had just mentioned struck him right in his hart.  
when Shadow broke the kiss Sonic just needed to know one more thing.  
"But why? i was the one who lett you fall from the ark!" Sonic said sadly.  
"Sonic... it wasnt you're fault besides... you did so meny things for me..."  
"But i couldve saved you!! i couldve..."  
"Sonic you thought me how to love! and that's more inportant! besides i'm glad you didn't!"  
"W...wat?"  
"i used chaos control on the last min... if you where there trying to save me we wouldve both died!"

Shadow then saw tears forming in Sonic's eye's.  
"S... Sonic wat's..."  
"i missed u..." Sonic said starting to cry.  
"I missed you so much... that whole in my soul... nothing could fill it!"  
Shadow hated it to see Sonic cry.  
"Shh... now my Sonic... i'm here"  
after that there lips met again and they held that kiss till it became dark.

"Shadow?"  
"hmm...Yes Sonic"  
"It's getting cold... shall we go to my house?"  
"Well my house is destroyed so why not..is you're headache ok?"  
"Yeah i'm fine but i think i'm still croocked on running"  
"i can take care of that" Shadow said.

and with a flash of chaos control the field was empty. as if nothing had hapened there for a decade...


End file.
